Can the Future Impact the Past
by Makenna 1921
Summary: Yami had been given clues about who he really is. Now the gang has traveled to Egypt to help him in his search. What happens when Yami makes that decision to travel back in time? YamiTea, I promise...later. MaiJoey SetoKisara.
1. Trendy Clothes and Long White Robes

Hey Everyone! How's it goin! I'm Makenna1921, and this is my first story! I did write under the pen name Ferret Girl a few years ago, so if you want, check out some of those stories as well! I appreciate every review, so if you like it, or even don't, let me know what you think! I take requests as well. If you have a good idea for a story, and you would like me to write it, just send me an e-mail. My address is on my profile! Anyway, enough of my boring talk...let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, do you really think I would be living in St. Louis? I would be heading for Laguna Beach right now...dangit...I don't own that either...

Mai sighed deeply as she stared out the window of Kaiba's private jet. 'I can't believe I actually agreed to do this.' She thought to herself, looking from the window to her perfectly manicured nails. Mai always looked perfect. Blonde hair always died and styled in loose flowing waves. Nails always polished with a bright color of her choice, usually whatever matched her outfits. Her clothing was always designer, she wouldn't settle for anything else. She had money...why not spend it?

The blonde gave a slight smile as she looked down at the brunette sleeping on her lap. Her best friend, the only girlfriend that she had whom she could trust. All of the other petty girls she spent time with had screwed her over in someway. Whether it be stealing one of her expensive outfits, or her latest love interest. Mai thought that she might not be able to trust another girl again...but then came Tea.

She had to admit, the brunette teen had unnerved her when they first met. With all of her friendship speeches and encouraging pep talks, Mai thought that she was just an annoying little tag-a-long with a crush on Yugi. But after Battle City, when She and Tea had begun to hang out, and after Tea had stayed with her when her mind had been in the Shadow Realm, she knew that this girl really cared for her. And since then they had been the best of friends, inseperable if you will.

After a few moments Tea's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around a little bewildered, and then shot up in her seat. Mai gave a tiny giggle. "Did you sleep well hon?" She asked playfully. The brunette began to finger comb her hair to try to get it to lay normally. A few strands were sticking up from her sleep and she felt a bit embarassed. "Oh...yeah. Sorry about that." She replied softlty. Joey turned around in his seat to stare at the two young women.

"Oh man...and I thought I was gonna get to see some girl on girl!" He exclaimed in a joking manner. "Joey!" Mai shouted, slapping him lightly on his shoulder. Tea rubbed her eyes sleepily, not paying attention to what Joey had just said. She then brought one of her fingers up to her mouth and began to nibble lightly on the fingernail. It was a habbit she had tried to get rid of for a long time, but it was just something she couldn't do.

Mai quickly grabbed her hand, and set it back in the brunettes lap. "Tea! What have I told you about doing that? And you wonder why your nails never grow!" She exclaimed, almost in a scolding tone. Tea nodded her head. "I'm sorry...I wish I could stop. I'm like a bitaholic." She replied, a goofy grin forming over her lips. The brunette smiled inwardly as she stared at her friend.

Mai was always trying to get her to better herself. Tea had always been a bit of a tomboy. She had hung out with guys most of her life, so this was to be expected. Her wardrobe had consisted of blue jean shorts, baggy jeans, and oversized T-shirts. The young woman didn't really care what she looked like most of the time, she had her same group of three friends, and they always accepted her for who she was. But they had never seemed to have a romantic interest in her, they thought of her as more of one of the guys. Which by all means was all right with Tea, until she met a certain someone, and that someone happened to have been Yugi's alter ego. Sure, he was nice to her, but never seemed to take any ineterest in her girlfriend wise, which is what Tea wanted more than anything. And at that hard period in her adolescent life, a shining star shone through, and that star was Mai.

The young woman was beautiful, and she made it her goal to help Tea. She threw out every piece of clothing that Tea owned, and took the brunette on a personal shopping spree...with just one tiny conditon...Mai picked out all of the clothing she would be wearing. Tea had reluctantly agreed, and just on that Saturday her friend had spent over 7,000 dollars on shoes, skirts, fitted jeans, T-shirts, blouses, dresses, handbags, and acessories. Talk about a real friend. The girl had money, so why not spend it. From that Saturday forward Tea had worn nothing but her new wardrobe.

Tea looked at her friend, smiling brightly. "Hey! We're almost in Cairo! Aren't you excited?" She asked, her crystal blue eyes lighting up with excitement. Mai really wasn't, but for Tea's sake, she nodded her head. "Yeah...I am." She replied softly. The next few hours seemed to fly by quickly. There was no time for sight-seeing as they were in Egypt for one purpose and one purpose only-to help Yami find out who he really was.

This was the exact reason Mai did not want to come on this little adventure. Sure, she didn't have anything against Yami. He was a good friend to her, always stood by her side, and helped her out when she needed it. It was something else. A few weeks prior to the trip, Kaiba had asked to meet her at one of Domino's trendiest coffee shops. The young woman agreed reluctantly, and went to meet the snobby 18-year old business owner. During their little chat, Kaiba had informed Mai that Yami was going to be returning to the past where he belonged after a prophisezed dual with Yugi.

Mai remembered her reaction to this conversation. She had told Kaiba that she wouldn't be coming on this trip. She couldn't bear to watch one of her only friends leave. For good. Kaiba had just given his usual shrug, meaning he didn't really care what she did. But later that night she remembered Tea. She wouldn't dare tell the girl, but she knew that she had to be there when Yami left.

Mai was her anly female friend, and she had to be there for the young woman. So she decided to come. "Geez! Look how big that pyramid is!" Joey shouted, pointing at the large triangular structure. "Wow. That is pretty big!" Yugi agreed, his eyes widening at the magnificent sight.

Kaiba pushed the the stagnant group. "Let's go. I don't have time to stand out here looking like tourists." He told the friends in his usual gruff tone.

Tea stared blankly at the young man. "Well. I'm glad to see that you're being so supportive of Yami's future." Tea replied, rolling her eyes. Mai just gave a stifled laugh, and followed her friends into the pyramid.

"Here it is." Yami said, pointing at the large stone tablet. "Ishizu told me to hold up the god cards, and I would find out who I really am." He commented, fingering the small cards he held in his hand.

Joey laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Be careful man. We'd like to see you back." He said, as he gave Yami's shoulder a light squeeze. Yami turned to face his blonde friend. "Thanks Joey. I promise, I'll be back."

Tea's heart fluttered at the possibility of Yami not returning. She knew that this was a trip that would helphim find himself, but she couldn't imagine going on day to day without him. Mai gave one of the golden blonde spikes of Yami's a tug. "Go get'm kid." She said, giving the young man a small wink. Yami smiled, and then nodded his head. "I will. I promise."

He then turned to face Tea. The brunette blinked back tears so that he wouldn't see her weak side. She took one of his hands, and placed her other hand over it. "Yami. Just please promise me that you will come back." She whispered,wanting to let her tears fall. She stayed strong though, for him.

He nodded. "I promise you Tea." He said, as he lifted her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the top. Mai's heart jumped, and she nudged Kaiba in the side. "Awww..." She breathed, trying not to let Yami or Tea hear her.

A single tears escaped Tea's eye as Yami turned away from her. Mai rushed over and held her friends shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

Yami took the cards in his hand and held them into the air. As soon as he did this, a blinding light shone through the room. What seemed like just a few moments later, Mai opened her eyes slowly and eyed her surroundings.

When she found she wasn't in the pyramid anymore, she shot up. The blonde found herself lying in a bed draped with a sheer white canopy. She glanced down at her clothing and found that instead of her denim miniskirt and lavendar tanktop, she was wearing a long snow white robe.

"Oh god...where am I?" She asked, as she headed toward the door, just as she was about to leave the large room, Yami walked in, followed closely by a young woman with short jet black hair. "Oh! Yami! I'm so happy to see you!" She shouted, as she threw her arms around the young man.

He pulled away from her. "Have you forgotten my name love?" He asked with a playful smile. Mai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Wait, what do you mean have I forgotten your name? And why are you calling me love? That's kind of creepy." She replied. Now it was Yami's turn to be confused.

"My name is Atem. And you're my future wife."


	2. Pharaohs and Kisses! My oh My

All right guys...I'm back with chapter 2!!! Hehehe!!! Didn't take that long! Anyway, I know that there has been some question as to who Tea is going to end up with. And yes people...it is Yami/Atem! In the summary it says that Tea will be with Yami, Mai will be with Joey, and there will be slight reference to Kisara and Seto. So have no fear!

'Light Shining Angel'- Thank you for my first review! And don't worry...Tea's going to get what she wants! And so will Yami!

'Dancers and Pharoahs- I really appreciate your review hun! And yes! You're favorite pairing will be in this story...in fact you get a little Tea/Atem at the end of this chapter! Ooooh...secrets!!!

'Dark Shining Light'- I know...I know! But I think that you'll like this chapter better...in fact, I know you will!!!

Thank you to the people who reviewed...you just want to keep me writing all day! Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I also don't own Fergie...or even my own cell phone...yeah, how lame is that? Had one for three years, and now it's gone. Man...I need to stop being such a bum...

"What?" Mai shreiked, pulling away from him. "I'm not supposed to be your wife! You're supposed to love Tea! Why do you think I did all of that work to buy her a brand new wardrobe, and make her style her hair, and paint her nails? Are you crazy!?"

Yami's mouth fell agape as he stared at the young blonde.

Meanwhile...Tea awoke in a dark dingy little room. She noticed that her hands were bound with thick rope, and she was wearing what seemed to be sackcloth. Fortunately she wasn't alone, there was another young lady in the room with her. She wore the same outfit as Tea. Her hair was a sky blue color, but it was matted and dirty, showing that she had been in the cell for a long time.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Tea asked, hoping her partner could give her an answer. To Tea's fortune, she did. "You're in prison." Was her response. Tea's heart seemed to stop.

"Prison? Who are you then?" She asked, now a bit rattled. The girl turned face her. "My name is Kisara." She whispered, just loud enough for Tea to hear. The brunette opened her mouth to ask another question, but was silenced when she heard the door open in a swift manner.

The light burned her eyes, and she quickly turned her head to try and block it out. She suddenly felt two hands grab her shoulders violently, and pull her to her feet. "Time for your sentencing before the Pharaoh." The man stated gruffly, as the other guard shackled her feet.

Tea turned back to face Kisara, and the girl blinked her eyes. "I am praying for you." She told the brunette, managing a small smile. Tea didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but didn't have time to make a response, as she was dragged off by the guards.

Meanwhile... Atem took his place in the throne, with Mai by his side. She was finally starting to understand her situation, but wanted desperately to return home. She didn't know if she was ever going to be able to return home, or even if any of her friends had been transported with her. Yami...or rather Atem hadn't recognized Tea's name so it seemed that the chances were slim.

She watched as the huge palace doors opened slowly, and the guards roughly pushed the young woman to her knees before the Pharoah. Mai's eyes widened when she laid eyes on the girl. "Tea!?" She asked in surprise, looking to see if it was actually her friend.

The brunette looked up to stare into the eyes of Mai Valentine, and seated next to her was Yami. "Mai?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with joy. Because of this, she was met with a sharp kick to the side.

"You will not speak to the Pharoah or his queen unless you are spoken to first." A voice boomed angrily. Mai stood to her feet and pointed at the guard. "Hey! Don't kick her! That's my friend." She shouted as she rushed to Tea's side.

This caught Atem's attention, and he sat up quickly. Mai hurriedly removed her robe, revealing a flowing white dress underneath. She placed the thick peice of cloth over Tea's shoulders. "You're freezing." She whispered, pulling the young woman into her arms. She ran her fingers over Tea's arms and felt large welts and scrapes, some that were still bleeding. Her eyes left the trembling girl, and wandered up to the guards.

"You bastards! What did you do to her?! She's bleeding! What is wrong with you?!" She shouted, running her slender fingers through Tea's matted hair. One of the guards raised a hand to slap the blonde, when Atem stood to his feet.

"If you decide to go through with that action, you will find yourself on the executioner's block." He stated firmly, stepping down onto the palace floors. Mai helped Tea to her feet, still steadying the trembling woman. "She'll stay in our room Atem." Mai told her fiance. The young pharaoh nodded his head.

Mai was just about to lead Tea out of the palace when Tea stopped walking. She remembered the young girl that was in the cell with her. 'Her prayer must have come through.' Tea thought to herself. The brunette walked unsteadily over to Atem, and dropped to her knees. "Pharaoh...if it isn't too much trouble, there is a young woman that was imprisoned with me. She is a good person, and the crime that she has been accused of is false. If you don't mind me asking, could she be released as well?" Atem looked a bit startled by her request, but nodded his head. "Yes, I will send priest Seto to fetch her. She will stay in the palace until she is healthy again." He replied.

Tea nodded graciously, and then stood to her feet, walking back over to her friend, and with that, they walked out of the palace together. The friends reached Mai and Atem's bedroom.

Tea looked around the room, her eyes widening in awe. "Wow. This is amazing!" She exclaimed, grabbing Mai's hands. The blonde managed a smile. "And can you beleive it? Yami's the Pharaoh? How cool is that?" The brunette continued, her crystal blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

Mai's heart sank to her feet. "Yeah. I know. It is pretty cool." Was her feeble reply. A young woman with midnight black hair walked into the room, white garments hanging over one of her arms, and a small basin of water in her hands. "Miss Mai. Miss Tea." She said, kneeling down before the two best friends.

Tea and Mai glanced at each other nervously. "Oh honey, you can get up. There's no need to bow to us. We're not royalty or anything." Mai told the girl as she pulled her to her feet. Some of the water sloshed out of the basin onto the hard tile floor. The servent stared at Mai, fear overcoming her features. "I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered, dropping back to her knees to try and clean up the mess.

Tea searched the room, and found a small white cloth sitting on one of the tables. Grabbing it, she hurried back over to the dark-haired woman and began to help her sop up the water. "Don't be sorry! It was just a mistake!" She said cheerfully.

After a few more moments of soaking up the water, the spot on the tile was dry. "Thank you Miss Tea." The servent said graciously, as she stood back up. The basin was held securely in her hands. "Now, I need to bathe you, and change you into these clothes. The Pharaoh picked out the best robes for you to wear. He said that you are his royal guest, and you shall have your own room. I will show it to you when you are ready."

"Oh holy cow! My own room! That's amazing!" The brunette shouted, giving a small jump. Mai managed a small smile. "Well...I'll leave you two ladies alone, just come find me when you're finished Tea. I'll be wandering around here somewhere." She told her friend, disappearing from the room.

Thoughts raced through the blonde's head wildly as she walked aimlessly down the winding hallways of the Pharoah's palace. She didn't have the heart to tell Tea that she and Yami were supposed to be wed. Even she had thought that it was a bit strange. 'Hmmm...maybe I can convince him that he should marry Tea and not me. Yami is sweet, and protective, and he is very handsome, but I never thought that I would end up with him. I really only think that there's one man in store for me.' She thought. Suddenly, a shocking realization came to Mai. "Oh my goodness! Joey! If Tea and I were transported to the past, Joey has to be here somewhere!" She exclaimed. "I need to find him!"

Meanwhile...

Tea was finally finished with her bath and changing of clothes. The young servent had dressed her in a sleeveless white robe, with a golden sash around the waist, showing some of her slim figure. Her ears, neck, and wrists were adorned with golden jewelry, while gold cuffs were placed on her forearms. Her dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders, and a headband which matched all of the jewelry was placed neatly on her head. She stared at herself in the mirror, eyes wide with awe.

'Wow...the Egyptians sure did know how to dress. Whoops, or do know how to dress.' She thought to herself, giving a small spin.

"Man, if only Mai could see me now. She would be so proud. I am glamorous!" The brunette exclaimed. She began to sing, and dance around the room. Dancing was her life, and she ususally danced when she felt good, and right now...she sure felt great.

"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S We flyin first class, up in the sky. Poppin Champagne, livin my life, in the fast lane, I won't change by the glamorous oooh flossy, flossyohmygosh!" She shouted.

When she had turned during her dance she was horrified by what she saw. Atem was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest. All Tea could do was stare in shock and complete embarassment as the man that she had been so devoted to...watched her make a complete fool of herself. But even though she was humiliated, she noticed that he wore a smile on his face.

"Umm...ugh...ahh...my Pharaoh." She breathed, as she hurried over to him, and dropped to her knees. She shut her eyes, mentally scolding herself for not closing the door before her little incident. The brunette then felt a hand on her shoulder. Tea slowly opened one of her eyes, and saw that he had extended it to her, offering to help her up. She accepted it, and pulled herself to her feet.

The young woman avoided his gaze, her eyes darting around the room wildly. "So, I'm going to take a guess that you're a dancer." Atem commented, trying to grab the girl's fleeting attention.

Tea reluctantly turned her gaze back to the Pharaoh. Her cheeks began to flush, and she could feel her face grow hotter as she stared at him. "Uhh...yeah. I guess you could say that." She replied, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "I mean...I've taken lessons, and I do love to dance. Especially to hip hop. Actually...um...you probably don't know any hip hop. But if you did, I think that you would really like Jim Jones, or actually T.I. He's my favorite rapper. Umm...but I don't like all rap. I do enjoy rock, and the ocassional pop song. Country is alright sometimes, but it's really hard to dance to." The brunette rattled on nervously, which is what she did when she felt unnerved.

Atem just stared at her, his mind racing. Finally, he placed one of his strong hands on Tea's cheek, which silenced the girl quickly. The blood began to pump through her veins quickly due to his touch. She gave a breathy gasp as he ran his thumb across her lips.

She stared at him, but he seemed to be in another world altogether. He studied her intensly, almost as if she was a valuable painting on display. "Pharaoh?" She questioned curiously. Atem's eyes bore into her own. "Tea...I'm sorry, it's just that...you seem so familiar to me. Like I know you from someplace else." He told the girl.

Not thinking clearly, Tea placed her hand over his. She couldn't help but to see him as the Yami that she knew so well. The man who had saved her so many times. The man who she had traveled with, and spent much of her time with. The man who she had come to love.

She watched as Atem moved forward, and closed the gap between the two. He placed a light kiss on her lips. So many emotions flooded him as he pulled away from the girl. A mixture of happinesss, confusion, curiosity, and even pleasure rushed through him.

Tea let go of the Pharaoh's hand, and stared into his eyes. 'Oh God...how awkward is this? He just kissed me, and now he won't even say anything. Man...I feel like such a dimwit. I just embarassed myself twice in a matter of ten minutes. Good Goin Tea...super geek.' She thought, as she kicked herself mentally.

After a few more moments of awkward staring, Atem opened his mouth to speak. "I know why you are so familiar." He told the brunette. His voice was soft and kind. Tea blinked her eyes, as if to say 'go on'. "You seemed so familiar to me, and now I know why. It is you that I love Tea."


End file.
